


Alternate World

by TheHopeyMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A6leism (Just Kankri being generally tone deaf), Almost every alpha troll/ancestor is mentioned, Classpects (Homestuck), Culling Culture, Death Menti9n, Gen, Hem9ph96ia, Slavery Menti9n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopeyMage/pseuds/TheHopeyMage
Summary: Kankri comes to Meulin for advice.





	Alternate World

**Author's Note:**

> Little short story a friend of mine inspired me to write. When I say short I mean SHORT. If this seems worse then my other work it's because it is much older, i'm just posting it here because I don't hate it.

It's been sweeps. Sweeps since the beginning of their session, and sweeps until they discover it's impossibility.

Meulin sits in her hive, waiting for Kurloz to be done with whatever questing he set out to do on his land. Her hive consists of an orangish-redish cave, which, at one point, was only that. A cave, but since the game of Sgrub began, it has been built upon, with a door and hundreds of stories. The Olive blooded troll sat in front of a fire, writing a map out of relationships for a hypothetical friendfiction. Suddenly, she sees something out of the corner of her eyes. She quickly turns around, whipping her hair into her face for a moment. Oh. Its Kankri.

"My ap9l9gies Meulin, I h9pe I am n9t intruding 9n s9mething, I kn9w h9w imp9rtant pers9nal space can 6e, but I've been kn9cking for several h9urs when I suddenly realise-"

Meulin interrupted, "(^•o•^)< KANKRI, IT'S FELINE! YOU-"

"9h dear, I app9l9gize, it was pr96a6ly very insensitive 9f me t9 6ring up y9ur lack 9f a6ility t9 hear d99r kn9cks, I'll-"

Meulin interrupted once more, "(^._.^)< KANKRI, REALLY, IT'S FINE. WHAT ARE YOU HERE FUR?"

"Well, I was h9ping y9u c9uld give me s9me advice, actually..."

"(=^•^=)< 33333333333333333333333!!!!!! MOG MOG MOG MOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOG!!! KANK-"

"And 6ef9re y9u say anything, I am N9T c9ming t9 y9u f9r relati9nship advice. Regardless of what you insist, I remain steadfastly celibate. Even if it is a predilecti9n due t9 y9ur g9dteir, that d9es n9t nullify my aut9n9my as a living 6eing... That, actually, very well brings me t9 the su6ject I was h9ping t9 6ring up..."

Meulin sighed, "(^-Λ-^)< WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME..."

"Actually, the t9pic that 6rings me here has n9thing t9 d9 with any s9cial issues, allth9ugh Im sure s9me less9ns c9uld 6e derived fr9m it, I will refrain from d9ing s9 as t9 n9t derail the su6ject. It has t9 d9 with 9ur sessi9n and titles as a Seer and Mage..."

Meulin looked shocked, Kankri looked very sincere, like something was on his mind, "(=˙•˙=)< ALRIGHT, GO AHEAD AND SIT DOWN!"

The two of them sit across from each other, Meulin sitting on her heels, and Kankri criss-crossed. Meulin looked attentively at Kankri, ready for him to spill whatever it was he needed to. The two of them were never extremely close so it was nice to have a heart to heart with him. Kankri spoke more carefully and shyly then usual, "As a Mage, fr9m what I can tell fr9m all the inf9rmati9n I've gathered, y9u have 9r will have some s9rt 9f predictive a6ilities 9r visi9ns. I was w9ndering if y9u have experience with that..."

Meulin cocked her head, "(^・o・^)< OTHER THAN MY MATCH MAKING ABILITIES, I DON'T BELIEVE I HAVE... NOTHING LIKE A VISION... WHY?????"

"Well," Kankri began, "I had a visi9n..." Kankri paused for a moment, as if waiting for a response, then continued, "I was 9n my land... when I put my hands in 9ne 9f the rivers... I stared at it... and it 6egan t9 l99k m9re and m9re like bl99d... Then... I had a vision... It was 9f a future where we had n9t played Sgru6... Except... Everything was horri6le... Meenahs rule as the condecention was a6s9lute dictat9rship if n9t w9rse... everything was cha9s and h9rr9r... BU9Ys weren't c9ddled, 6ut pr9secuted, s9metimes even put int9 slavery..."

Meulin was shocked, her normal peppy demeanor was gone. "(^・_・^)< OH MY GOD... KANKRI, I'M REALLY SORRY... THAT DOES SOUND LIKE M33NAH ACTUALLY..."

"That isn't the worst of it... I saw y9u." "(=^. .^=)< WHA-"

"I saw y9u, P9rrim, Mituna, and H9rrus... P9rrim was s9ld to slavery, Mituna was enslaved by Meenah, and I was being executed... And you, were spared by the executi9ner, H9rrus... But that 9nly left y9u with a life 9f is9lati9n and an eventual death..."

"(=˙•˙=)< OH MY GOD... KANKRI... THAT'S HORRIBLE..."

"I... I app9l9gize f9r dr9pping this all 9n y9u... I was h9ping that may6e as a Mage y9u had s9me s9rt 9f experience that was similar, 9r may6e learned s9mething a69ut the c9ntext 9f these visi9ns... either way... thank y9u f9r listening..."

Meulin looked at Kankri with a pitting expression, "(^•o•^)< I'M REALLY GLAD YOU DID... THAT'S A LOT TO K33P TO YOURSELF!!!!!! BUT... WHATEFUR WORLD YOU SAW ISN'T THE ONE WE LIVE IN!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS... BUT FUR NOW, LETS JUST K33P PLAYING THIS GAME AND LIVING THE BEST WE CAN!!!..... DO YOU... DO YOU WANT A HUG????? \\(=^‥^)/"

"I w9uld much prefer- er, 'Purfur' if y9u didn't," He responded quickly, "But thank y9u... I really appreciate this... I'm g9ing t9 g9... again, thank you"

"(=^・ω・^=)< HEHEHEHE!! ANY TIME!!!!!! IM ALWAYS HERE TO LISTEN!!" Meulin shouted as Kankri sat up and headed towards the door. Kankri looked back at her one more time and said, "9h, and... can this please stay 6etween us?" "(=^ω^=)< ABSOLUTELY PAWSITIVLY!!!!!"

Kankri smiled back at her and uttered, "Thank y9u Meulin, thank y9u."


End file.
